cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty series, serving as the eighth entry into the main series. The game is set in the modern day during the Communist Rebel Crisis, and is the third entry into the Modern Warfare story line. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1: - Afghanistan * M2: - Brazil * M3: - Brazil * M4: - Brazil * M5: - Brazil * M6: - Africa * M7: - Africa * M8: - Africa * M9: - Africa * M10: - Indochina * M11: - Indochina * M12: - Indochina * M13: - Pakistan * M14: - Pakistan * M15: - India * M16: - India * M17: - India * M18: The Enemy of My Enemy - Afghanistan ** Player: Captain John Price, SAS ** Objective: Fight through the battlefield between the forces of Shepherd and Makarov. Characters Special Air Service * John Price * Harry Sanderson * Simon Riley * Nikolai United States Army * Herschel Shepherd * James Ramirez * McKinley * Foley * Perez * Burns * Gillette * Meyers * Carter * Munson French Army * Charlotte Camille * Batiste * Marcel * Henri Socialist Worker's Red Army * Vladimir Makarov Islamic Caliphate * Malik Khan * Al Raza Factions Friendly * United States Army * Special Air Service * French Army Enemy * Socialist Worker's Red Army * Islamic Caliphate Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Red Army * Afghan * Getaway * Himachal * Karachi * Mission * Oasis * Outpost * Piazza * Seatown * Village French Army vs Red Militias * Black Box * Decommission * Erosion * Foundation * Gulch * Lookout * Offshore * Parish * Vortex Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** C4 x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Juggernaut ** UAV Jammer ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Sleight of Hand ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Care Package * 5 – Air Strike * 6 – Pave Low * 7 – Missile Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A2 * M4 Carbine * AKM * SIG 550 * G3 * FN Fal * M14 * L85 * Galil * MK 14 * SCAR-H * FAMAS * Steyr AUG Sub Machine Guns * MP5 * Uzi * AK-74u * PP-19 * UMP 45 * Scorpion Sniper Rifles * M40 * M21 * Dragunov * AS 50 * RSASS * MSR * Barrett 50 Cal Light Machine Guns * Minimi SAW * RPD * M60 * L86 LSW * MG 36 * PKM Sidearms * M9 * M1911 * MP443 * Makarov * Desert Eagle Shotguns * W1200 * M4 Benelli * SPAS-12 * AA-12 * Striker Launchers * RPG-7 * SMAW * Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger * M79 Thumper Grenades * Frag * Smoke * Flashbang * Stun Equipment * C4 * Claymore * Semtex * Binoculars * Flare Knives * Knife Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-72 * American – ** M1 Abrams Air Craft * Russian – ** Mi-28 ** Mig-29 ** Mi-24 * American – ** AH-64 Apache ** UH60 Blackhawk ** F-16 ** AV 8B Harrier Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** BMP-2 ** BM-21 ** BTR 80 ** Ural 4320 ** UAZ 469 ** 2K12 Kub * American – ** M2A2 Bradley ** Humvee ** Stryker * Other – ** Technical Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a feature returning from the original Modern Warfare., where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy the destructible environment in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games